memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Halliwell (alternates)
This page details Typhuss James Halliwell in alternate universes; for the Typhuss James Halliwell in the primary universe see Typhuss James Halliwell; for the Typhuss James Halliwell in the mirror universe see Typhuss James Halliwell (mirror). Typhuss James Halliwells Typhuss James Halliwell 2378.jpg|Typhuss James Halliwell, from what is considered the primary universe. Typhuss.png|Typhuss James Halliwell in the mirror universe. Typhuss James Halliwell 2378.jpg|Typhuss James Halliwell , from what is considered the alternate reality created by Nero. Typhuss.png|Typhuss James Halliwell in the alternate mirror universe. Typhuss.png| Typhuss James Halliwell in the alternate mirror universe in the 22nd century. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Typhuss joined Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway, B'Elanna Torres, and Tuvok on a planet devastated by the detonation of a polaric ion device. Two members of a Voyager away team, Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, moved through one of the fractures and were transported one day into the past, where they discovered that they were the cause of the catastrophe. When they prevented the accident, the timeline in which the explosion occurred was eliminated, so they return to Voyager and the civilization is spared. In an alternate timeline, Typhuss, Chakotay and Harry Kim flew the Delta Flyer to Earth after Voyager was destroyed due to a mistake of Kim's. Fifteen years later, as fugitives, they found Voyager and "fixed" history. In another timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. By 2390 Typhuss was in command of the USS Hoshi Sato. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Typhuss joined this new Starfleet with his wife Kira Nerys. Typhuss was promoted to Admiral and Kira was promoted to Fleet Admiral. The United Federation of Planets became the United Bajoran Federation of Planets. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. After Kira died in 2404, Typhuss and Samantha started to date and later married Samantha. Two years later in 2406, they got a divorce and Typhuss fell in love with Helen and later married her. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Another separate timeline was created when Captain Braxton, from the 29th century, placed a temporal disruptor aboard Voyager, creating several temporal distortions. In another alternate timeline experienced by Kes, Chakotay was captain of the USS Voyager after Captain Janeway and B'Elanna Torres were killed by a chroniton torpedo in a Krenim attack and Typhuss was a Lieutenant Commander and still the science officer aboard Voyager. In another alternate timeline Janeway engaged the Krenim. After a year in which USS Voyager was wrecked nearly beyond repair, Janeway rammed USS Voyager into the Krenim temporal ship restoring the orginal timeline. In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Typhuss was the science officer of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. While Voyager and a taskforce consisting of eight other ships were investigating recent suspicious activities being carried out by the Cardassians on the Federation border in 2373, the ships were fired upon by a fleet of Galor class warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons. Unbeknownst to the Federation at this time, these weapons had been provided by the Cardassians' newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. The Cardassians had made contact with the Dominion several years earlier via the wormhole which they discovered in the Bajoran sector, the existence of which they kept secret from the other major Alpha Quadrant powers. In the midst of the battle, Voyager was able to gather detailed sensor readings. Moments before the ship was destroyed with all hands, Tuvok transmitted these sensor readings to Starfleet Command, enabling the Federation to develop countermeasures against the phased polaron beam weapons. In one alternate timeline, Typhuss was serving at the science station on the bridge in January 2374 when Voyager witnessed a Species 8472 assault on a Borg-occupied star system. When one of the Species 8472 battleships proceeded to pursue and attack Voyager, Dalby reported that the ship's warp field was destabilizing and later after a devastating attack by Species 8472 the Vostigye took in the crew of the USS Voyager. Later Typhuss joined the Delta Coalition between 2375 and 2376. In yet another alternate timeline in which Voyager took twenty-three years to return to Earth, Typhuss commanded the Sovereign-class starship USS Intrepid in the early 25th century. Janeway became a vice admiral and traveled back in time to 2377, bringing along technology thirty years from the future to help Voyager return to Earth using the previously avoided hub and return the ship sooner than the twenty-three years it originally took her. Alternate realities In an alternate reality where Xena didn't die in 2375, they were married for 27 years until her death in 2386, unlike prime Xena and prime Typhuss who were only married for 16 years. In an alternate reality, the Xindi-Suliban Alliance is currently attacking the Federation and their allies and the Federation is slowly being wiped out. Typhuss is in command of the USS Intrepid-A. Typhuss was still married to Samantha Carter and not Kira Nerys. Samantha Carter is a Colonel rather than a Brigadier General. In an alternate reality the Federation is currently at war with the Klingon Emipre. Within this reality Typhuss is in command of the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] not Jean-Luc Picard starting in 2372, Sarah Mackenzie is a Major rather than a Colonel and Typhuss was never assigned to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] in 2371. The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] has recently been destroyed in battle. Typhuss is married to Sarah Mackenzie not Kira Nerys. Samantha Carter is a Colonel rather than a Brigadier General. In an alternate reality visited by Typhuss James Kira, Typhuss and Helen Magnus were lovers until his death in 2386 when the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them, but also triggered the self-destruction of the facility in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. The Vancouver, British Columbia facility was completely destroyed by a number of huge explosions. Its fiery end could be observed even from skyscrapers on the other side of the city. Helen's lover Typhuss James Halliwell was killed by Caleb during the fighting in the main lab and Helen killed Caleb. Typhuss died in Helen's arms. In a quantum reality, Typhuss is married to Dr. Helen Magnus, Ph.D who was a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also working in the Stargate Program. This Helen Magnus is bisexual just like Helen Magnus of the prime universe. In the 22nd century of the same alternate mirror universe Typhuss James Halliwell was a male Human TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] as the Captain's personal guard to Captain Maximilian Forrest and later Captain Jonathan Archer, after Archer mutinied against Captain Forrest after discovering the Tholians had captured a Terran starship. Halliwell aided Archer in commandeering the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in 2155; however, he betrayed him by poisoning the captain along with Hoshi Sato. Sato established her imperial residence in the historic Kyoto Imperial Palace. One of her primary goals as ruler of the Terran Empire was to crush the rebel forces arrayed against the Empire. Toward this goal, Sato arranged to be married to General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus creating an alliance and cutting off a key source of rebel support. She also ensured that the true nature of the starship Defiant was kept secret, claiming it was from the Empire's future, rather than from a parallel universe where the Empire never existed. She also fabricated several "historical" facts she claimed to have found in the Defiant database, including the birth of a child to herself and Shran. When Shran discovered the Defiant's true nature, he arranged to have Sato's ova taken from her, a child artificially gestated from their joined DNA, and then sent Sato into exile, while he took control of the Empire as regent for their unborn child. Sato was sent to Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by Vulcan rebels. She was held prisoner, and then put on trial for the crimes of the Empire against its subject worlds. However, Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, T'Pol. By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's Andorian forces, the people of planet Vulcan were then raised to a status equal to that of humans. Later that day Empress Sato made Typhuss James Halliwell her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Empress Sato ordered the Imperial Starfleet to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, Sato ordered the fleet to Romulus. There Hoshi wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. In the fifth year of Empress Sato's reign, the year 2160 Empress Sato had managed to not only hold the Terran Empire together, but to consolidate more power in the position of Emperor than ever before. Under Hoshi Sato, true power returned to the Emperorship. All remnants of the Rebellion were crushed usually quite ruthlessly, but with T'Pol's counsel, Hoshi also made several strategic, if inconsequential, concessions to gain an end to the fighting. The technological advances gleaned from the future-''Defiant'' gave the Terrans all the advantage they needed to expand their borders, and Hoshi ruled this territory from any one of her many palaces spread about the quadrant. The main one was on Earth in Sato City, the new name for what was once Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiant's design. Six years later in 2166 the new fleet of Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. In 2201 Klingon space is annexed by the Terrans. Several Klingon Houses, accepting the inevitable, declare their loyalty to Empress Sato. What remains of the Klingon Naval Forces is commissioned to be the Klingon Defense Forces. Their command officers are replaced with Starfleet officers, and many Klingon officers are placed on Starfleet vessels for "re-education". In 2209 Empress Hoshi Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Fleet Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell ascends to the throne and becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire. Halliwell's regin as Emperor only lasted for sixteen years until he was assassinated in 2255 by his senior military advisor. In an alternate mirror universe Typhuss James Halliwell was a male Human IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] and was the science officer. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Typhuss served as a Royal Guard to Empress Janeway along with his lover Olivia Benson. Typhuss was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi Sato IV became Empress. In gratitude, Sato IV promoted Typhuss to Grand Admiral with the position of Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Category:Alternate realities